Fed Up
by Loyal365
Summary: Brittany and Quinn are fed up with Santana's smart mouth and attitude.. Contains Spanking. Unholy Trinity Relationship.. This is my first story, reviews are welcome. THANK YOU JENNIFER for your help


**I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

Santana woke up in a foul mood, and she knew that today wasn't going to be a good day for her. Yesterday she got in major trouble in her English class, apparently the teacher didn't think the jokes that Santana and Puck were telling about him were as funny as the rest of the class did. Mr. Smith gave them both two days of after school detentions which was a walk in the park except for her girlfriends. Brittany and Quinn were fed up with her attitude, her big mouth, her bullying, and her rudeness. They had finally set down some rules and consequences, and Santana kept messing up every single time she opened her big mouth lately. No matter how hard she tried to explain to her girlfriends that it was all part of her staying on top of the hierarchy, they weren't buying it.

Things started to look up for her when she discovered Quinn was out with the flu, so she wouldn't find out about her detentions and she had every intention of keeping it that way. Santana couldn't tell Coach Sue because she knew the Coach would tell Quinn without a second thought. If Quinn never found out, it was entirely possible to keep Brittany from finding out as well. Maybe she wouldn't have to have such a terrible day after all. Santana was so into her own world she didn't even notice Brittany and Quinn standing at her locker.

"Santana," Quinn said softly trying to get the smaller girl's attention.

"Oh! Hey Q, ummmm what are you doing here? I thought you had the flu," Santana replied nervously looking everywhere but at her girlfriend's hazel eyes.

"It was just a 24 hour bug S no big deal," she observed her black haired girlfriend acting nervous and said in a joking manner, "and why do I feel like you aren't happy to see me?"

Before Santana could reply a stern voice boomed from behind the three girls, "Miss Lopez, I sincerely hope you didn't forget about your detention this afternoon? The next time you and Mr. Puckerman pull a stunt like that you'll be spending a few days detention at home instead of at school. I will not tolerate such disrespect in my classroom," Mr. Smith said loudly totally blowing her plan to keep her detention secret. It irritated her immensely.

"Yeah, whatever," the Latina said in a tone neither Quinn nor Brittany liked when she was talking to an adult; Santana knew she had to show respect. The two blondes had been threatening her since the last time she got in trouble at school.

"If I were you I would try that again before you and I go into the locker room for a little chat," Quinn whispered threateningly into her ear.

Santana's stomach flipped over as she had no doubt that Quinn would follow through on her threat and drag her into the locker room and spank her in public, not matter who was in there. She wanted to roll her eyes so badly, but she knew that was something she shouldn't do right now, especially not with both of her girlfriends staring at her with the "look". I signified that she was in deep trouble, it was better for her if she didn't add to it.

"I apologize for my behavior, and the way I spoke to you Mr. Smith," Santana said quickly and almost sounded sincere, but Brittany and Quinn knew it was an act.

"Very well Miss Lopez, I'll see you this afternoon," a slightly mollified Mr. Smith mumbled as he turned around and headed for his class.

"Care to explain why you have a detention today after school, and better yet why neither one of us knew," Brittany asked lowly.

"Two," Santana whispered sheepishly.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said sharply as her eyes drilled into her girlfriend.

Santana cleared her throat nervously, "I have two detentions after school; one today and the other tomorrow. Puck and I were just messing around and cracking a few jokes during English class and Mr. Smith totally overreacted. I was going to ask Coach Sue to get me out of it so I can cheer for the football game tomorrow night."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Quinn hissed loudly causing Santana to jump in alarm.

"What?" Santana pouted, "why not?"

"You won't be cheering in tomorrow's game, nor will you be going to cheer or glee practice today, tomorrow, or next week," Quinn told her quickly, "you are on restriction young lady, as of this minute."

"But Quinn that isn't fair….'' Santana started to whine only to be cut off by Quinn.

"No buts, Santana. You aren't going, and that's the end of this discussion," Quinn said angrily, "the second you're out of detention you're to come straight to my house. My mom is gone for the week on a business trip. We'll be handling this then."

"Quinn, I was just joking around with Puck. I won't do it again. I swear I'll even apologize to Mr. Smith and be really sincere this time," Santana begged quietly. She knew that a spanking from Quinn or Brittany was something she would feel for a week, and was going to try everything to get out of it.

"What's the rule about disrespecting teachers or any adult figure, Santana?" Brittany asked pointedly.

"A spanking, restrictions, or lines," Santana admitted slowly.

"Exactly, for your little stunt you'll be receiving all three."

"But…."

"I don't want to hear it, go to class now!"

"I just…."

"If I have to tell you again, Santana" Brittany said in a warning voice, letting the threat hang.

Santana spun around on her heel and stomped off to class with a major attitude. Quinn and Brittany watched her tantrum, and looked at each knowingly. They knew how to deal with tantrums if Santana kept it up for the rest of the day. The Latina avoided her irritated girlfriends, knowing she had really pushed them with her storm-out in the hallway. The day just seemed to drag on forever, and Santana kept worrying about what was going to happen at Quinn's house.

After her last class, Santana walked to the detention room and started to do her homework, knowing that she would be writing lines on a sore ass all night. Just the thought of a spanking made her stomach drop. She was wondering who was going to deliver the spanking, considering both of her girlfriends was extremely pissed at her this morning. Santana had just finished the last problem in her homework packet when Mr. Smith announced detention was over and everyone could go home. Santana sighed and packed up her things, she was nervous but being late was suicidal.

Santana walked into the house and noticed both of her girlfriends at the dining room table talking quietly, and she knew it was about her.

"Come sit down Santana," Brittany said sternly but not unkindly, "First thing tomorrow morning you'll be apologizing to Mr. Smith in the correct and respectful manner. You are to go to every one of your class and behave, then after school come straight here. NO TV, iPod, cell phone, or laptop. You'll sit at this table and write, 'I will not crack jokes during any of my classes' 500 times; once that's complete you're to go straight to bed. You already know that you're grounded, so you won't be going to the game tomorrow, Puck's party Saturday, or Mike's birthday dinner Sunday."

Santana sat up quickly, "What? Brittany please," she whined, "Can I go to at least one, I've been looking forward to this weekend for weeks now," she tried pouting and using her best puppy dog face.

"You should have thought about that before you acted up in class. We have rules for a reason in this relationship; you agreed to them, Quinn agreed to them, and I agreed to them. Do you have anything you'd like to add?" Brittany put her defenses and ignored the pout. She loved Santana dearly but the girl was always testing the rules.

"No ma'am," Santana's voice wavered with emotion but she refused to cry.

"Alright then, go change into your PJ's and stand in the corner. I will be up in a little while to administer your spanking," Quinn directed.

Santana nodded gravely, and slowly walked up stairs; she grabbed a pair of her Angry Bird pajamas from the drawer that she had at Quinn's house, and slowly changed dragging it out as long as she felt was possible.

Santana stood in the corner, nervously chewing on her bottom lip as her knees shook and her stomach quivered with anticipation. She tried to think of ways to get Quinn to talk Brittany into letting her to go to at least one event. Most people thought that it was Brittany she had wrapped around her finger, but it was actually Quinn. All the brunette had to do was pout or look like she was about to cry and Quinn would crave in seconds.

"Santana, come here please baby," Quinn called out startling Santana out of her scheming.

Santana quickly turned and walked towards Quinn. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the awful wooden hairbrush. It was an evil implement that stung like hell, and left the muscles in her ass sore for days. She hated the thing.

"Why are you being punished, Santana?" Quinn asked in a serious tone.

Santana kept her eyes down respectfully. She hated this part and it would be a very bad thing if she accidently rolled her eyes and Quinn saw her, "First of all, I was rude and disrespectful to my English teacher, and then I tried to cover it up and hide it from you and B," Santana's tone let Quinn know she was really truly sorry.

"Alright, let's get this over with and put it behind us, shall we? I need you to pull down your pants, and lay across my lap."

Santana slowly slid her pants down. This was torture for someone as dominant as Santana usually was and she forced herself to lie across Quinn lap. No matter how many times this happened, it never got easier for Santana.

"Relax Santana," Quinn spoke softly. Santana knew Quinn wouldn't start if she was tense. The brunette forced herself to relax, and reminded herself it was just Quinn, her girlfriend and the woman who loved her.

Once Quinn saw she was relaxed, she began the warm up. She knew the girl's panties were giving her minimal cover but it was still something. Quinn started slow and steady making sure to cover every inch of her girlfriend's exquisite bottom. She could tell it was starting to sting, as Santana was squirming on her lap, just a bit. The blonde watched the clock hanging in her bedroom, and gave her a solid three minutes of medium hard warm up spanks. Santana's tan skin was warm to the touch and a healthy pink when Quinn dragged down the last vestige of cover between Santana's pride and her bare ass. Carefully, Quinn pulled the lacy white panties over the curve of her girlfriend's ass and pulled them down as far as her knees. It was her goal to give a memorable spanking, and knew the panties would wind up kicked across the bedroom floor eventually. She smiled when she heard Santana moan in embarrassment at being bared, but no further argument ensued. Once the cold air hit Santana's very warm ass, she knew the fun was about to begin.

Quinn started with the real hand spanking, and Santana knew she was in for quite a session. The blonde was a skilled disciplinarian and her hand came down hard and fast. Santana squealed after the first five swats, trying to hang on to her pride. She still had the hairbrush to endure. Quinn's hand rose and fell onto Santana's behind in an even, unchanging rhythm making sure each side got equal treatment.

Once Quinn was satisfied with the hand spanking, she reached next to her and picked up the wooden hair brush. It was time to get down to business. She brought it back and then brought it down quickly, not giving Santana a chance to recover before she was bringing down the next stroke. Santana cried out and continued to cry for the duration. This awful hairbrush hurt like hell. She was careful not to curse, but she had no problem begging for mercy. The spanking continued with Quinn having one goal in mind; to make sure this spanking would be remembered for a long time. Both she and Brittany were getting sick and tired of Santana's rude mouth, and the way the dark girl didn't seem to care what came out of her mouth.

"Quinn, I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise owwwwww," Quinn didn't even slow her pace, but continuing to give each ass cheek a solid swat. "Quinn please, please, I won't disrespect another teacher again owww, owwww, please," Santana was sobbing, and pleading, "I've learned my lesson, Quinn, ohhh please stop it hurts so bad."

"It's supposed to hurt, Santana. It's a spanking," Quinn started her lecture now, knowing the end was near, "I am so disappointed that we are in this position again. I don't ever want to hear of you being rude or disrespectful to another adult again."

Sobs tore from the Latina's chest, "You won't! You won't! I promise, I've learned my lesson. I'll be so good in class, I'm sorry Quinn."

"I have a feeling you're only sorry because you got caught. Trying to cover up your detentions is a form of lying. You know what happens to you when you lie to either me or Brittany, don't you?" The hairbrush picked up speed and intensity and Santana howled in pain and sorrow.

A particularly hard swat to her sit spots caused Santana to throw her hands back to cover her sore and stinging backside.

"Move your hands, Santana," Quinn barked "Santana Gabriella, I said move your hands NOW!"

Santana sobbed and cried and refused to move her hands, trying to cover the entire area and protect it from that awful hairbrush. She knew she was making it worse for herself but she was nearly beyond reason. Her ass was on fire, and she just wanted it to be over with. When Santana didn't remove her hands Quinn simply grasped her hands and pulled them up to the middle of her back. She held them in place as she repositioned her girlfriend who had tried to kick and wiggle off her lap, and gave her two scalding swats to the back of her previously unpunished thighs, "Keep your hands in position, young lady," the blonde scolded, "I can start this all over again if you prefer."

"Quinn I'm sorry," Santana gasped as Quinn held the brunette more firmly and looped her legs over her girlfriend's kicking pair. She upped the strength in her swats until Santana could no longer make intelligent sentences. She was beyond words, and was sobbing pitifully. Quinn knew her girlfriend had finally reached her limit. She brought one last swat down hard to the underside of each of Santana's cherry red ass cheeks before setting the brush back down on the bed.

She waited until Santana calmed down, giving the girl time to compose herself, "Come on Santana, thirty minutes in the corner, I want you to think about why this happened again today," Quinn gently helped the girl off her lap, and led her to the corner, "Remember no rubbing and stand still."

"Yes ma'am," Santana hiccupped through the hot tears still falling down her beautiful face.

A half hour later, both Quinn and Brittany walked back into the room, "Alright San it's time for bed, let's get ready," Brittany said lovingly.

Santana walked into the bathroom; brushing her teeth and washing her face. She considered talking her nightly shower, but knew her ass deciding couldn't take that hot water tonight. It would have to wait until morning.

Brittany and Quinn helped her get settled in her bed, and tucked her in; reminding her she was forgiven and loved. They kissed the still sniffling girl on her forehead as they settled the sheets around her. Once in bed Santana put on her famous pout, "Baby that hairbrush was just awful and I was very good for Quinn. Can I just watch a little of Grey's Anatomy, before I fall asleep?"

"NO!" Brittany answered incredulously before Quinn could. She just couldn't believe her brunette girlfriend's nerve. She had just been paddled and she wanted favors.

"It's a new episode; I have to watch it. I haven't missed an episode in years. Please Brittany. I already got spanked, have an early bedtime, have to write lines, and I'm missing all the fun this weekend. Please, baby? I've really learned my lesson, I'll never be rude like that again!"

Brittany rolled her eyes at her girlfriend dramatics, and she called Rachel Berry a drama queen, "I said NO. You are still being punished. Now, if you want to keep asking I'm sure I could give you an additional spanking."

"I'll just go to bed, ma'am," Santana said properly chastised before receiving final good night kisses from both girlfriends. Both her girlfriends told her they loved her, and she responded in kind. She waited until both blondes were walking out of the room when she shouted, "Can you guys just record it for me then?"

_**The end**_


End file.
